hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Nige Foster
Nigel "Nige" Foster was an acquaintance of Ste Hay's and Warren Fox he was a drug dealer who made his first appearance In October 2007 and his last appearance In February 2009. Biography Arrival Nige bullied Ste Hay into temporarily letting him move into the flat Ste shared with Amy Barnes and her baby Leah Barnes. When Michaela McQueen met him, it was lust at first sight and they quickly made use of Ste and Amy's bedroom. She forced her bandmates James Fletcher and Josh Ashworth to let him join, although his abilities were limited to a very poor trumpet. He later asked her to give a year 11 student drugs. The student wasn't there and Michaela threw the drugs at Amy when she saw teacher Russ Owen heading their way. Amy got out of trouble, but Nige wanted his money. When Amy protested, Nige threatened her. Rivalry with the Valentines Nige returned some months later when Sasha Valentine needed heroin. She reluctantly slept with him in order to get the drugs. Fletch, who by that time was also a heroin addict, was repulsed by what she had done, but finally agreed to Nige's demand that he sell drugs to schoolchildren in return for some heroin of his own. She slept with him again while babysitting Leah, who got dangerously close to a syringe. Later, Nige needed money to pay his suppliers, and he resorted to stealing Justin Burton's laptop and having Sasha assist him in breaking into recently widowed Steph Cunningham's flat. When Danny Valentine caught Sasha in Steph's flat, Danny and Leo Valentine tracked down and beat up Nige. Later, Calvin Valentine spotted Nige dealing drugs and took them Nige and told him to run, Calvin then put the drugs in his pocket, only for them to be uncovered by his partner Eddie later on, which resulted in Calvin nearly losing his job. Warren Fox revealed to Calvin he had the whole transaction between Calvin and Nige on tape, and after a few days of blackmailing Calvin with the tape, Warren asked for Calvin's assistance at The Loft. Calvin went in to find Nige there arguing with Warren. Nige spotting Calvin, pulled a knife and as Calvin tried to defuse the situation, Nige teased him about sleeping with Sasha, Calvin lost it and attacked Nige. During the scuffle Nige stabbed Calvin and Calvin hit Nige with a blunt object to the head. As Calvin was rushed to hospital, Warren met him the next day and revealed Calvin had killed Nige. Warren made plans with Calvin to dispose of the body, but Calvin failed to keep them, resorting in Warren having to dispose of the body himself. Faking his murder On 20th November 2008, several months after the murder, the viewers discovered Warren Fox was paying Nige to stay out of sight to continue the illusion Calvin Valentine has killed him. Calvin eventually confessed to Sasha that he murdered Nige, and racked with guilt posted his and Carmel McQueen's life savings through the letterbox of Nige's parents' house. On 21st January 2009, Nige showed up at The Loft wanting even more money from Warren and in the process nearly exposed himself to Calvin. Warren snuck Nige outside and said that if he ever saw him again he would kill him. On 27th February 2009, Calvin discovered Nige dealing in a carpark. Nige fled and this was his last appearance. Murders Attempted Murders * Calvin Valentine - Stabbed in a scuffle. List Of Appearances 2007 * 12th December 2007 * 13th December 2007 * 14th December 2007 * 17th December 2007 2008 * 3rd June 2008 * 4th June 2008 * 5th June 2008 * 9th June 2008 * 23rd June 2008 * 24th June 2008 * 3rd July 2008 * 4th July 2008 * 8th July 2008 * 9th July 2008 * 4th August 2008 * 14th August 2008 * 20th November 2008 2009 * 21st January 2009 * 26th February 2009 * 27th February 2009 Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2007 minor characters Category:2008 minor characters Category:2009 minor characters Category:Drug dealers Category:2007 debuts Category:2009 Departures